My Girl: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: 22girlsin1 reguest: Shane and Andrea finally decide to leave together, and eventually end up at the doors of a strange man, the Governor. This is a three-shot story and mostly Shane/Andrea, but there is some slight Andrea/Governor; warnings will be posted in each chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A request for 22girlsin1. First chapter is short; Shane and Andrea decide it was best to leave when they had the chance, and as they venture off, they end up parked right outside of what seemed like a 'safe haven', but behind those walls, Andrea discovers what kind of man the 'Governor' really is. Read and Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: **** DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Just slight language**

**Woodbury: Walking Dead**

**::**

Shane looked out of his window as soon as he put the vehicle in park. The sun was beating down viciously and the blond woman beside him used the back of her hand to wipe away unwanted sweat beads from her forehead. They both looked out of their windows to see exactly where they were. Tall walls before them, and they were curious as hell.

"Lets get out, take a look around," Shane informed Andrea whilst jumping out of the car and began to search the surroundings a little closer, with a shotgun in hand.

Andrea left the vehicle a few minutes after Shane and closed the door carefully. The man continued to look around as if this place was something he's never seen before and suddenly, a sound from behind them crept up and they turned around to find another vehicle driving up the theirs. Shane's ears perked up and his full attention was set on the large truck pulling up. Andrea stood beside him and rested her hands on both of her hips, squinting through the beaming sunlight.

When the unfamiliar vehicle stopped, the unknown driver stepped out and shut his door. A second man later exited and that face was suddenly scarcely familiar. Shane swallowed thickly and furrowed his brows. Andrea looked over at him and then returned her gaze at the men before them.

"Are you folks lost?" the strange man asked, being smart to keep his distance, but a faint smile was recognized across his lips. Andrea heard a low growl pass Shane's lips and she smiled back at the man. "Yeah, we've been on the road for days, do you know what this place is?"she asked and brushed back long strands of hair out of her face. The man nodded his head before coming closer with the opposite man close behind. Shane jumped and raised his weapon. Andrea herself was totally surprised at this. She knew he was hungry, and thirsty but hell, he didn't need to point that fucking shotgun at that man's face, especially with that Dixon around.

Merle instantly stepped up before the strange man and got in Shane's face. "You better put down the gun and let the man talk," his southern voice was raw, real and pretty serious. Shane knew exactly who Merle was, he was that fucking prick Rick was willing to risk his life for.

Shane began to lower his weapon, and soon, the two of them were glaring daggers at each other, mentally killing the hell out of each other all the same. The taller man dressed up casually, nice kempt hair, friendly smile and charming aura stepped up again and put a hand on Merle's shoulder. "This place is Woodbury, its my santuary, as I like to call it," the charming fellow finally answered Andrea's question and she stared at him like he was some kind of hero.

"There any walkers behind those walls?" Shane opened up and stared at the older man with much weariness. He could see in Shane's eyes that he was beat and needed a good night sleep. "Not a one, you two will be safe here, I'll show you around if you'd like?" the man added and Andrea gave Shane a nudge. Shane was tired as hell and anything besides the car would do, he needed at least a spring mattress to sleep on. He finally nodded his head and the stranger led the two of them inside.

Merle opened and he closed the doors. After entering what he called 'Woodbury' Shane nor Andrea could believe their eyes. Survivors, a lot of survivors, so many of them and it made the both of them speechless. Hell, this was no sancuary, this was like home.

"We have plenty of food, water and definitely a room to stay in for the night, but before I show you around, I would love to know your names?" the handsome older fellow turned around and found both Andrea and Shane staring right at him. Shane gave him his name, and then Andrea. The curious man smiled and finally gave them his name, or what he was known as around here.

"Governor, I am the governor of this town, I make sure everyone has what they need, and I would love to get to know you two," he gave Shane his hand and the two stared heavily at each other before releasing hands. Shane just had to make everything uneasy. He then took Andrea's and recognized the softness of her palm. He smiled at her and she gave one in return. "Let's continue, shall we?" he gave them a smile, but it was mainly meant for the lovely Andrea beside Mr. Walsh, who indeed noticed a sparkle in that man's eye.

**::**

**E/N: Just a short introduction of how Andrea and Shane encounter the Governor. It is a three-shot story, so I hope you enjoyed it so far 22girlsin1 or whomever has read it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After taking a good look around, Shane and Andrea settle in a room chosen by the Governor. Both of them get a little fiesty in their room and after all of that, Andrea leaves Shane, without truly recognizing his real feelings he has about this place. She meets up with the Governor out of luck and the two share a few things; read and enjoy! The last chapter will be crazy good!**

**Warnings: Shane/Andrea, language, slight violence and slight Andrea/Philip**

**Woodbury Part II: Walking Dead**

**::**

Shane sits down on the edge of the bed, and gazes up at Andrea, whose standing between his knees. The man cracked a faint smile and raises his hands to her, and puts them on her hips. The silence between them is extreme and Shane was pretty much tired of it. So with one tug, he pulls the woman over top of him, and captured her lips in a tight lip lock. Her palms smack in to his chest and her fingers squeeze tightly.

Andrea had a feeling that sex this time was going to be much more relaxing on a mattress instead of in the drivers seat of their vehicle at the time. She knew that Shane was wanting more, and she decided to give it to him.

Their lips parted and she took in a deep inhale and his sweaty, musky scent mixed with her own feminine kind, her senses recognizing the new created smell. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck just before he worked on the front of his pants. Their eyes never once broke contact and he loved that. Shane groaned as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. "Wanna go fast or take it slow?" Shane asked, his tone seductive, trailing wet kisses along her neck while calloused hands massaged her breasts through her blouse. Shane was making it a struggle to speak. The air was hot and sticky and so were his kisses.

"Take me how ever you want," she answered fairly, locking gazes with him. Shane gave her a sexy crooked grin and with so much ease, he flipped her right over on to her back with just one arm, and had her shirt removed within seconds.

Andrea smiled brightly and their lips met again.

**.**

"I know you know who they are, Merle," the Governor questioned, sitting at his desk with a glass of scotch in his hand, eyes meeting the Dixon's. Merle gave his forehead a quick rub and chuckled. "Yeah, a bunch of dicks and bitches they were, I got no desire to talk 'bout those fools," he answered the man in charge, using what was leftover of his nails to scratch his dirty forearm.

The Governor's stare left Merle's and he let his own eyes wander around the room, obviously in deep thought, swishing around his drink.

Merle watched him. The Governor got to his feet, set down his empty glass and went up to Merle. Their eyes met again. "That man with her doesn't seem too fond of me, I could see it in his eyes," the younger man chuckled and licked the taste of scotch from his lips. Merle shrugged and smirked.

"He ain't too fond of anyone, jus' another asshole tryin' to survive," he finished and the two left the room, locking the door behind.

Wandering around Woodbury was something that the Governor usually did when the sun was shining bright. His skin was moist and his lips were dry. He smiled at the lovely women and waved at the smiling children. There was no reason at all for the residents of Woodbury to dislike that man, he was intelligent, charming, funny and knew how to treat everyone with respect and kindness.

Andrea. That woman stood out to him and in a very good way. She was a beautiful woman. If only he knew more about her, all he knew was her name and her beauty.

He wanted to see her again.

After pulling back on her shirt and slipping her hips back in to her slim jeans, Andrea got to her feet and gave Shane one last kiss just before leaving the room. She had a feeling that he wanted to be alone for a while, clean his guns or whatever it was that he liked to do. That gave her a chance to look around Woodbury a little more. She was slightly intrigued by the Governor. He seemed different than other men Andrea has encountered over the years.

The Georgia sun was hot, but the day was ending pretty quickly. Looking up at the skies, she realized just how much reality and truth there was still left in the world; she watched the birds glide carelessly in the breeze, admiring their small beauty, almost forgetting that they were one of god's creatures still in the world.

The Governor was too busy paying attention to the residents that he hadn't noticed Andrea walking towards him, up ahead. Once he realized, a smile found its way on to his lips and his eyes gleamed like two miniature moons. She sweetly returned the smile and the two of them began to wander up the road together. "Are you enjoyin' your stay?" the Governor asked, his hands in the pockets of his hunting pants, eyes directed at hers. The blond woman let a silent giggle pass her lips. "I really like it here, how did you manage to keep it all 'alive'?" she wondered, curiosity dripping from her lips, using small hand gestures to explain what she was trying to say.

The man beside her smiled again. His eyes looked to the right and then back down at Andrea. "Well, it was quite the hard work, but it was all worth it, thats for sure, take a look around, you are in good hands Andrea, you and your husband," he answered her full of honesty and kindness. That one word though had grabbed more of her attention than needed. Husband? He thought that Andrea and Shane were married?

The thought of it almost made her want to laugh. She wasn't the marriage type. Neither was Shane. "I-we aren't married, he's just a close friend," Andrea admitted, feeling the hotness of her face burn even hotter.

The Governor's whole mind and body was suddenly attracted to the woman even more. He wanted to know more about her, everything actually. He wanted to know Andrea from the inside out. The Governor smiled down at her and they both resumed their friendly walk.

**::**

**E/N: How was that? Stick around for the finale, things get crazy between Shane and the Governor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shane finally realizes that the Governor is after Andrea, the one woman he has fallen in love with, and decides to have a one-on-one chit chat. The Governor tries to be a civilized man, but when Shane's all up in his face, things don't go too well for the both of them. Andrea finds out about the fight and things happen...I can't spoil too much. Read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Violence, language and some sexual themes.**

**Woodbury Part III: Walking Dead**

**::**

Andrea smiles up at the man beside her as he hands her a cup of water from a sweet woman on the street. She definitely needed something to drink and it was cold. It made her love this place even more. "I have some work that needs to get done, but I would love it if you could join me for dinner this evenin'," the handsome man asked, being as patient with her as possible, placing his two hands in the front pockets of his pants.

Andrea liked the idea of it, but she was currently trying to figure out her feelings for Shane. This life was already messed up and confusing and she didn't want to make it any worse. Politely declining his friendly offer, Andrea said her goodbye and they both went their separate ways.

After returning to her room, she came to find out that it was empty. Shane was gone but one of his guns had been left behind. He must have his shotgun on him. For what reason, Andrea didn't know, the Governor said they were safe, but it was a good thing that Shane was distrustful to strangers. It was just strange that he still had his weapons on him while Andrea didn't. The Governor must've seen that shotgun aimed right at him the moment they've arrived. Shane was a dangerous man when it came to it, much more dangerous than she's ever seen him.

**.**

Shane had taken a plastic cup of water from a woman on the street and drank it down in a second. The air was sticky and the fading sun was hot. Walking down the street, Shane realized how many eyes he had watching him. He had no idea why he was getting so much attention and it wasn't a good feeling. A young man from behind him came right up to him and informed him about their weapon policy.

Mr. Walsh finally figured it out why everyone had been staring at him. That shotgun of his had to be kept somewhere safe and somewhere where nobody could get hurt.

"Have you seen the Governor?" Shane eyed the man and let the weapon fall loosely in his grip. The younger man looked over his own shoulder and pointed behind him. Shane directed his eyes upon that building up ahead and thanked the man with a hard pat on the shoulder. He watched Shane walk away;

The Governor was just about ready to clean up his kitchen a little before finishing a few things for Milton, when a surprising knock at his door grabbed his attention. He drapped the dry dishrag over the back of one of his antique wooden chairs and headed for the door. Once he had answered it, obeying the feeling in his gut, he was suddenly eye to eye with Andrea's lover. The Governor quickly took note of the weapon currently in Shane's possession and took a step back.

"Is everythin' alright?" he asked the younger man just before thinking of inviting him inside, their different shade of eyes meeting. Shane narrowed his eyes and moved in close. "Let's have a quick talk, huh?" Shane added, a dangerous gleam in his eye. The Governor moved right aside and let the opposite man wiggle passed.

Closing the door, the older man kept a curious eye on Mr. Walsh. He made sure not to set his weapon down anywhere, letting his eyes take notice of all the lovely old antiques this man had. That wasn't what he came here for though.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, tea, any scotch?" the older man offered, never losing sight of the strange man, grabbing the dishrag from the chair. Shane sighed and ran a hand over the stubble of his scalp. "Scotch would be nice," Shane answered and turned to see the man pour a small glass of liquor from the opposite side of the room. He came up to Shane and handed it to him, just before taking a seat at the table. Shane sipped from it and put it on the table, staring down at the other man.

"Have a seat," the Governor said politely, motioning to the chair opposite of him. Shane only looked at it and slammed his shotgun on to the face of the table, getting face to face with the quiet other. The intensity of that slam had shook the Governor in an awful way. He knew then on that nothing between them would ever be calm and civil.

Shane just had something about him that made the darkness inside Philip fluster and thrash. All he wanted was to be a civilized man. "Who the hell are you, and what is this place?!" Shane spat, never breaking eye contact with the shaken man, who seemed amazingly content with this current position. Shane didn't like the long silence he was given and reached out one hand to grab at the man, but in return he got a swift knock in the gut, and was pushed hard against the table with one arm bent painfully behind him.

"You want to know who I am, I am a man that likes to keep things civilized, so how 'bout we get down to it, huh Shane?" the Governor continued to twist on his arm until Shane decided it was better just to give up.

He nodded his head in agreement and soon the older man let go of his arm, giving him room to stand up straight again. The Governor knew what he was wanting out of him. He wanted to keep his little Andrea safe and Shane definitely could see how sweetly Philip treats her.

So the Governor backed up and gave Shane all the room he needed to recollect himself. "I know you and Andrea are a thing, and I am not tryin' to come in between what you two have together, but she is a sweet girl," the Governor admitted, staring sharply at Shane with a blunt smile on his lips, returning to his chair at the table. Shane didn't think twice about that smile of his and he was on him like a bat out of hell. Shane managed to tackle the man out of his chair and on to the hard floor. This was fucking serious now. The Governor stuck his knee between Shane's open thighs and got him in the balls, but not quite as hard as he wanted. That gave the young ex-deputy some time to damage the hell out of the Governor's face as the heat between them began to wreck their minds.

Spit flew, blood splattered and curses were violent as the two men continued to roll around on the floor, the Governor finally finding the strength left in his legs to stand up and shove Shane against the wall hard.

"You two seem like a sweet pair, it would be a shame to see you go, or at least one of you," the older man threatened with a grin ear to ear on his cut lips. Shane glared daggers at him and head-butted him, sending him backwards with curse word after curse word. They both knew how to fight and it was quite the fight as well. Both experienced, they both knew it was best if they each stopped it promptly.

Shane was pissed beyond recognition, but he managed to cool down faster than he thought possible, heavily breathing still.

The two men tried to talk in a civilized, much more normal manner, with cuts, bloodied lips and bruises. Shane knew that man was only after Andrea, so he didn't sit so well with him. Shane stormed out of the room after it was all over, and slammed the door shut.

"Hell," the Governor cursed silently to himself as he looked back at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, pressing fingers against the bruise across his jaw. Now he was going to have to come up with another great excuse for the damn bruises.

**.**

Andrea grabbed another glass of water and sat herself down at an unoccupied bench. She saw no sign of Shane yet. With nothing to do, she sat there, waiting for anything to happen. Shane headed back to the room, to realize that Andrea isn't around. He's still pissed, but he lets it go for a moment and puts his shotgun away.

His right eye was bruised and just slightly swollen but it ached like hell. When Andrea sees this, Shane knew he was in for a long ride.

Early evening had come up pretty quickly on the residents of Woodbury. Philip had taken his shower, dressed himself up in his night time robe and found his usual spot in his old winged leather chair. He wasn't in the mood for any food just some scotch and maybe even a bit of whiskey too. He downed two glasses; one scotch one whiskey. He wasn't completely buzzed and lost, but he felt sudden excitement sink deep inside his veins.

He knew where all of this was going. Andrea was on his mind, that darling woman never seemed to escape his thoughts. One arm draped over an arm of the chair and the other rested in to his lap, fingers easing their way up inside his robe, until he recognized the rough softness of his flesh. His skin instantly felt hot to the touch, and his heart was racing once he felt the elastic waistband of his boxer shorts. Philip never let this happen; masturbation was always the last thing on his mind and he liked it that way, but that new woman, her image never left him alone. He had to let out some relief some time. Tonight was the night it was going to finally happen.

He closed his eyes softly, ignored the aches and pains all over his body, and let his fingers wrap around his warm erection. Philip went almost limp against the chair and it felt nice to just let go for a while. He thought about that lovely blue eyed woman through it all.

Andrea's stomach hissed. She put a hand over it and sat up from the bench. She needed to find Shane. Heading back to the room, she opened up the door and right in the middle of the bed was Shane, sleeping. He was spread out all over the damn place and it was quite a cute sight. Her lips formed a smile and she closed the door, locked it and went over to the bed.

He was a big man. His pecks shown nicely through his t-shirt and the way his mouth hung open, god he was the absolute epitome of a man. She kicked off her boots, started to crawl her way on to the bed, and carefully, she began to unbuckle his belt. The man stirred a little but not enough. Andrea smiled at herself and instantly popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Shane was going to get quite the wake up call.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry for the fight not being too extreme, but I hope all you readers out there enjoyed it! Thanks for the lovely request 22girlsin1!**


End file.
